Vehicular front cowl top positioning structures of the type using brackets are conventionally known (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In the vehicular cowl top positioning structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, a windshield and a front cowl top are mounted separately to a vehicle body. More specifically, the windshield is bonded to the vehicle body, and a rear end portion of the front cowl top is lapped over a lower end portion of the windshield. An elastic seal member attached to the rear end portion of the front cowl top covers the lower end portion of the windshield so that variations in bonding position of the windshield relative to the vehicle body can be taken up to some extent.
However, each of the vehicle body, windshield and front cowl top has a dimensional tolerance and, hence, the positional relationship between the windshield and the front cowl top necessarily involves an error. If the relative position of the windshield and the front cowl top is not proper, a gap may be produced between mating surfaces of the windshield and the front cowl top. The gap is undesirable in terms of both appearance of the vehicle and protection against entry of foreign matters. Furthermore, it is desirable to reduce man-hours necessary for adjusting the relative position of the windshield and the front cowl top as much as possible.